1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to signal simulators and more specifically to a signal simulator for simulating the target return signal of a radar system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical prior art target signal simulators have been either extremely complicated in that they were controlled by a digital computer or limited to producing signals useful in testing short range or low PRF radar systems. The computer based systems were complicated due to the extensive programming required to generate the delays corresponding to the range of the simulated target and to calculate the pulse repetition frequency of the simulated target signal. The limited range of the simulators which did not use digital computers primarily resulted from the fact that they provided no convenient means for generating a simulated target signal in which the time interval between adjacent pulses of the signal was less than the transit time to and from the simulated target. These problems are substantially overcome by the system which is the subject of this invention.